


Afternoon Delights

by KittyPattern (KatMotif)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KittyPattern
Summary: Yamcha just wanted to take a nap after cleaning the house while Tien's off training. Having the house to himself, he decides to take care of something first. But then Tien comes home and finds him in a compromising position.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kat's Yamtien Fics





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, Kat's writing Yamtien smut again. Because of course I am. Not like I have other fics I'm in the middle of writing or anything. Or other ships I could write.
> 
> I just keep coming back to these two and exploring their dynamic. And how I imagine their sex life would be. Because.

It was supposed to just be a midday nap when Yamcha had gone upstairs by himself. Tien was still teaching at the dojo for the day as far as he knew, Chiaotzu and Puar had gone to a neighbor's to help with an odd job. He had the house, and the bed to himself. Yamcha had been up early doing some housework and if he needed anything right now, it was a nap. Walking into his room, he ripped off the t-shirt he was wearing and his jeans, stripping to his underwear; it was the summer and the past few days had been hotter than usual, thanks to a heatwave. Thankfully the AC in their room was heavenly right now, especially on his bare skin.

Yamcha plopped himself onto the bed he normally shared with his boyfriend, face down into the fluffy pillow on his side. He turned onto his side, sighed, closing his eyes. He felt the tension and soreness slowly begin to leave his body, and he began to drift off to sleep. But then something else drew his attention away from his intended purpose. There was one part of Yamcha’s body that had become more tense as the rest of him relaxed.

And of course, he couldn’t take a nap in the state he was in, Yamcha inwardly lamented. Maybe it would help him relax after his thorough cleaning of the house, and it’s not like anyone was around to barge in on him. Plus, when was the last time he had masturbated, anyway? Before he’d even moved in with Tien on the farm, he figured, maybe even before they’d started dating. They were active intimately enough that he normally wouldn’t think to, but something this afternoon was making his dick hard and he couldn’t quite ignore it if he wanted to still be able to sneak in a nap.

Rolling onto his back, Yamcha lifted his hips to slide off the blue boxers, freeing his hard cock from its confinement. Yamcha licked his lips as he ran his hands up and down his stomach and thighs, teasing himself with a certain someone in mind. He wasn’t sure of his arousal or the blasting air conditioner was making his nipples hard, but either way it felt damn good when he ran a hand over one, across his chest to the other. His cock twitched, and his other hand ran down his stomach to the base, hair trimmed meticulously around it.

Yamcha let out an unrestrained, heavy sigh as his hand ran up his shaft gently, up to the head. Wrapping his hand gently around his cock, he stroked slowly, agonizingly, his hips moving with the motions of his hand. While teasing himself, he thought of his lover, Tien, how he’d likely be training bare chested today. He looked damn good shirtless, especially when drenched in sweat, whether it was from training or fucking him. Or being fucked by him, Yamcha wasn’t picky. He wished it was Tien’s hands on him right now, but this would have to do. His eyes closed and his breathing grew shallow as he continued to gently tease himself, not realizing that someone had returned home.

-

Tien had intended on taking a shower and simply relaxing, but he came home to what he’d initially suspected to be an empty house. But Yamcha’s ki spiked in a certain way, the way it did when they were alone together. Tien couldn’t help the smirk he had as he slowly snuck up the stairs, opening the door as quietly as he could, just a crack. It’s a good thing his gi was loose on him to begin with, because it suddenly felt a bit tighter.

Yamcha continued to stroke himself, gently, hips rising with each tantalizing stroke. His body, completely exposed, sprawled out on the bed as he pleasured himself. Tien’s fingers began to grip at his own growing arousal through his gi pants, his shirt discarded in the hallway. He didn’t know if he wanted to just watch or join him, leaning towards the latter as his own cock began to ache at the sight of his boyfriend moaning, biting his lip as he writhed, touching himself.

“Tien…” Yamcha moaned, and his eyes slowly opened. He paused, sitting up as he noticed he had an audience.

“When did you get home?” Yamcha breathed, face flushed, hand still on his dick. 

“A moment ago. I wasn’t expecting to find you like this...but I’m certainly not complaining.” Tien murmured, coming into the room and closing, locking the door behind them. He knew he didn’t need to, but it was more out of habit. Plus he didn’t want any other interruptions.

“Me neither. Was just thinkin’ how much better this would be with you helping me along.” Yamcha said, laying back. “Wanna join me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Tien breathed, stripping off his gi and undergarments until he too was naked. Yamcha resumed his slow stroking, basking in the sight of his increasingly naked lover, watching Tien’s slightly larger cock emerge, flopping out in it's semi-hard state. He licked his lips, smirking up at him.

"C'mere." Yamcha purred, stretching out his free hand to Tien, who took it in his. Bringing it to his lips, Tien softly kissed the back of his hand, his knuckle, his palm. Then he took two of Yamcha's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them teasingly. Yamcha whimpered, the grip he had on his cock tightening a bit. 

Tien leaned down and kissed Yamcha on his lips, the first touch a soft, gentle one before coming back with more purpose. He sucked on Yamcha's lower lip before gently tugging it between his teeth, and when Yamcha moaned, he released it and covered his opened mouth with his own, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He reached down with one hand, joining Yamcha's hand on his cock. Yamcha's hand let go and lead Tien's, a slightly faster pace then he had been doing to himself. 

"Fuck, that feels so damn good. You're so damn good to me, babe…" Yamcha whispered against Tien's lips, which turned up into a smirk before kissing him again. 

"You deserve this and so much more, you beautiful man." Tien whispered back before his lips kissed down Yamcha's neck, sucking hard with lips, nibbling. Yamcha's back arched. 

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep this up." Yamcha moaned, his hands clenching Tien's shoulder.

"Oh? You're that close already?" Tien teased, his hand pausing stroking Yamcha, save his thumb teasingly kneading the head of his cock, slick with pre-cum already.

"I was  _ just _ jerking off, then you come in all sexy and start stroking my dick and calling me beautiful." Yamcha playfully defended, whining a bit at the tease.

"What were you thinking about? Hmm. Tell me." Tien asked softly, now laying beside Yamcha in bed, kissing his neck and earlobe. His hand released Yamcha's cock and moved lower, giving his balls attention. Yamcha's legs opened slightly more, hips arching, a sigh coming from his lips.

"You, what else?" Yamcha answered, wanting to beg for more. Tien's lips lowered still, down his chest, tongue stroking his nipples lavishly.

"Doing what?" Tien paused, looking up at his eager, whimpering lover.

"This. Exactly this. Except your mouth was further down…"

"You mean here?" Tien said with a smirk before he leaned down, mouth over Yamcha's cock. His tongue stroked the head teasingly in a circle, thrice before taking Yamcha inside his mouth, hot and wet and eager. Yamcha's head fell back as he cried out, one hand on his chest while the other clenched Tien's bald head as it slowly bobbed up and down.

"Fuck yes, suck me Tien." he moaned loudly, his hips quivering as Tien blew him, looking up at him with all three eyes.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Yamcha. I wanna see you when you cum. I wanna watch the face you make when I make you cum and swallow all of it." Tien groaned, stroking his own cock in one hand as the other cupped Yamcha's ass while he sucked.

"Fuck, babe, make me cum. I'm so fucking close, suck me harder. I wanna cum in your mouth." Yamcha whined, his hips thrusting up into Tien's mouth, drool wetly dripping down to his balls. Tien brushed a thumb on his ass's pucker, rubbing in a circle. 

Yamcha came into Tien's mouth with a loud, broken cry, eyes clenched shut and cheeks flushed, head falling back. And true to his word, Tien swallowed all of his cum, moaning with him still in his mouth, and he kept sucking until Yamcha convulsed beneath him, pushing him off by his shoulder.

"Oh my fuck...oh...oh Tien…" Yamcha whimpered. Tien kissed his way back up, until their lips met softly. 

"I love you." Tien murmured, kissing Yamcha's neck again.

"I love you too." Yamcha sighed, running a hand up the back of Tien's neck and head. Their lips met some more, and they lay just making out for a moment, hands touching each other all over. Then, Tien gasped softly as Yamcha's hand slid over his own cock, gripping it gently.

"What? You think I'm gonna let you just get me off? I wanna suck your cock until you cum, too." Yamcha purred, Tien sighing as his hips moved against Yamcha's hand.

"Should I turn us over?" Tien asked, kissing Yamcha's chin. Yamcha then gave him a mischievous kind of smirk.

"Naw. I want you to fuck my mouth." he said playfully. Tien complied, going along as Yamcha moved so that Tien's legs were on either side of his head. He let out a shuddered breath when Yamcha's mouth ran up the length of his cock, lips and mouth tantalizingly stroking him, then taking the head into his mouth and taking him as far inside as he could manage (not quite all the way but an impressive way down his length).

Tien's head fell back as he lavished in his turn, thrusting in and out of Yamcha's mouth gently, not wanting to hurt him. Both of Yamcha's hands were on his ass, groping the tight cheeks. Tien held himself up with one hand, the other was on Yamcha's head, gently clenched into his hair, pulling slightly. Then, with Tien still in his mouth, Yamcha stretched his tongue past his lips, licking the underside of Tien's pulsing cock.

"Oh gods, Yamcha…" Tien moaned, and his hips began to move more frantically, feeling Yamcha's jaw relax as he kept fucking his wet, open mouth. Tien's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he grew closer and closer. 

"I'm gonna cum." Tien whispered, and Yamcha hummed, nodding. With a few more thrusts, Tien tensed as his own orgasm hit him hard, both hands on Yamcha's head as he panted loudly. Yamcha swallowed as Tien had, but released him from his mouth a bit too soon, some of his lover's seed shooting onto his cheek and chin.

"Damn, you sure did come a lot, babe." Yamcha said softly, hands reaching up and helping Tien back onto the bed, laying him beside him.

"You're a mess." Tien said, leaning over and kissing Yamcha, wiping his face with his hands. Yamcha then licked Tien's fingers, getting what he'd missed.

"Fuck." Tien added, leaning in and kissing Yamcha again, more deeply. They lay there, kissing each other deeply, slowly, moments going by, just lost in one another. 

"I should wait for you to come home naked more often, if this is what I get out of it." Yamcha purred, laying on his back, letting Tien curl around him. Tien chuckled, kissing Yamcha's cheek.

"It was a pleasant surprise. And a nice way to get rid of that post training tension I suppose." Tien murmured.

"I'd honestly come up to take a nap. Then, I started jerking off and well, you know." Yamcha mused, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I need a shower." Tien added. They both chuckled.

"Yeah. I think we both do. Together?" Yamcha offered.

With a nod, the two slowly rose from bed. Yamcha lead Tien by the hand into the master bath.

-

The two washed each other off in the warm water of the shower. During this process, kisses were stolen and some touches lasted a bit longer than others. Tien washed Yamcha's hair, massaging his scalp, marveling at how something so simple made him purr in contentment. It was either that or the fact they were both hard again already.

As Yamcha rinsed his hair, Tien stood in front of him, coming ever closer to the point where their mutual arousal met. As Yamcha finished with his hair, he sighed, bucking his hips against Tien's.

"You're really horny today, huh?" Yamcha mused, chuckling when Tien nibbled his neck. He reached down and grabbed Tien's ass, a hand sliding between his cheeks. Tien sighed, rolling his hips back at him.

"You bring this out of me. Only you." Tien breathed. He moaned when Yamcha pulled his head back and sucked on his throat.

"You want me to fuck you, Tien?" Yamcha offered.

"Please." Tien consented. Tien turned around, Yamcha pulling him close, grinding his hard dick against his lover's ass. Thankfully, Yamcha was the thoughtful (or horny) kind to keep a bottle of lube anywhere he could get away with and in the bathroom he had one hidden on a self just outside the shower.

"When did you put that there?" Tien asked, raising a brow.

"Don't worry about it. Steady yourself on the wall." Yamcha brushed off, already applying a healthy amount to his hand. Tien's soft chuckle became a sigh as Yamcha began prepping him, lubed fingers sliding against his ass before slipping inside, gently easing him. Hands against the wall he stood, legs parted. 

Tien topped more often then he bottomed, but at the moment he was willing to go along with his lover's whims. And it wasn't like Yamcha was bad at topping, by any means, taking his time to ready them both before he felt his head pressed against his ass, prodding gently before slowly easing inside, lube generously applied. Tien felt himself stretch around Yamcha's length, letting out a shaky breath as he made adjusting, slight movements.

"Mmm, you feel so fucking good right now." Yamcha purred in his ear, holding Tien, running his hands up and down his stomach. 

"Yamcha, please move." Tien breathed. Yamcha sighed as he slowly began to move his hips. Gradually he began to pick up the pace, his thrusts inward sharpened, hitting something that made Tien gasp and moan. 

"You liking this?" Yamcha asked, one hand sliding up Tien's chest, pinching one of his nipples. Tien's leaned back, turning his head and kissing Yamcha.

"Harder. Fuck me like you mean it." he growled, and Yamcha smiled. Pausing to gently lift Tien's leg onto the tub's rim, Yamcha started really thrusting into him, holding onto his shoulder with one hand and Tien's hip on the other. The slap of Yamcha's balls against Tien's ass was more audible from the shower water falling over them. Tien's breathing became ragged, his fists clenched against the wall.

"You really like it rough, don't you?" Yamcha bemused, breathing shallow in his own right. He rolled his hips for a few thrusts, pressing Tien further onto the cold tile wall. Tien smirked, groaning and biting his lip.

"Don't stop. Please, Yamcha." Tien groaned. 

"I won't. Keep your hands up there for me babe." Yamcha said, reaching around Tien and grasping his cock, stroking it while he kept fucking him. He sucked on Tien's neck and shoulder, leaving hickeys all over.

"My students are all gonna see those tomorrow, you know." Tien muttered, looking back with a halfhearted glare.

"Damn right they will." Yamcha responded with a wink, and before Tien could say anything else, he deepened his thrusts, jabbing inside of Tien. All three of his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck, just like that, don't stop." Tien moaned, and Yamcha smiled, keeping their steady pace for a moment before picking it back up again. They were both coming close to the end, Yamcha's thrusting became erratic and Tien growing louder until he came first, his release shooting onto the shower wall. Yamcha pulled out before he came, cumming onto Tien's back and ass, sliding his cock between.

They both stood panting, Tien eventually, shakily turning back around, letting the fluids wash off him as he pulled Yamcha close, kissing him. They held each other for a moment, Tien resting his head on Yamcha's shoulder.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Tien murmured, kissing Yamcha's shoulder. Yamcha's hands were on his back, holding Tien close.

"You're just saying that cause you're my boyfriend." Yamcha teased, to which Tien pulled back and kissed him deeply.

"No, because you  _ are _ and I'm madly in love with you." he retorted, looking Yamcha in the eye. Yamcha sighed and smiled.

"You big softie, I love you too." He said before kissing Tien back. After cleaning themselves up again and realizing the hot water was almost gone, they dried off and returned to their bed. Yamcha curled against Tien's back as they lay together, and before he knew it, he had that nap he came upstairs for in the first place.


End file.
